The present disclosure relates generally to data processing, and more particularly, to analyzing email threads. With the advent of computers and the Internet, sharing information and communicating around the world has become instantaneous. However, due to the ease of communication, it is important to effectively communicate in a manner that takes into account the emotions of those communicating with one another. Ascertaining the sentiments of an email sent by a user can be challenging, especially if a user is communicating with another user in a second language.